Mojulku
Mojulku is one of the UN-GDI Mercenaries and the member of Freedom Front. From the surviving tribesman into savaged mercenary, Mojulku will hunt those ruthless and brutal dictatorship royal crocodile and shark army down for exterminate his tribe and clan and free the slaves to start a revolution. 'Origin' The Early Days Mojulku was a tribal warrior from his once great Lizardfolk-like Crocodile tribe in the jungle. He has a good time with his family and spent little time of fishing until his tribe was under attack. As he was repelling the unknown attack, Mojulku lost his family when they were killed and then promptly knocked out cold and captured by the ruthless royalist army of the Krenkodines. Captured and defeated, he was forced in as a slave to the diamond mines and tried to escape but he was weak. But his weak strength will transform into hardened brutal strength. Escape from the mines Five years trapped in the slave camp, Mojulku trained hard with combat with skills of survivalist and his only weapon he can find and carried with him. When the time is right, Mojulku distracted the guards inside the mines and killed them then started the riot. Desperate to escape, he rushed quickly out from the mines and escaped to the jungles where he can hope that these Krenkoos won't follow him, at least for the time being. Welcome to the Rumble in the Jungle Mojulku was hidden in the rainy swamplands for weeks, staying on his low profile and evades Krenkoos scouting party. Until one day, he caught up with the weapons salesman but it turns out that it was a member of the Freedom Front and he was granted by his new weapons, a hunting saw-off shotgun, hunting knife, machete, bow and arrow, and spear, and his new equipments and gears. Before he goes off to his vendetta, he have to change his persona as a "funky freedom fighter" and Mojulku has to tried that. As he's roaming around in the jungle swamplands, he was spotted by the Krenkoos hunting pack and ran away while he's been pursued. But what he is doing is not running away, he's just simply find a open spot to fight and he got his own persona, mixed with funky style and brutal style. After he slain the first large hunting pack of the Krenkoos, he was encountered by the elite lieutenant, a winged Lizardfolk-like Crocodile showed up in the air and challenged him to the death. Mojulku defeated him single-handed with his shotgun then cuts off his arm and sliced him in half with his machete. The battle continues despite his small victory as the second hunting pack suddenly showed up to capture him but Mojulku fights back with his spear, hunting knife, and his mighty hand-to-hand combat. After he killed many remaining hunting Krenkodine soldiers, the leader of the hunting pack showed up from the swamp waters right before him and fought to the death. Mojulku beat him twice in the bloody pulp and stand on the top of pile of severe bodies of dead Krenkoos as he stand tall victory. As he left the jungle swampland, he ventured into the depths of the river lake where he heard rumors about the hidden treasure is guarded by Krenkodine's allied faction, the Royal Aquatoid-like Sharks and Eels known as the Sharukans, and he's going to take the treasures by his own funky deadly force. After he beat the first Sharukan warriors, he encountered the Sharukan elite warrior and beat single-handed and then he faced the Sharukan general who kept the treasure on his own and Mojulku is going to "fish him out and rip him apart by his bare hands." After he ripped the Sharukan general apart, he snatched the treasure and swim back to the surface where he unexpected encountered and greeted by the Freedom Front who helped him of getting him out from mines. Mojulku come out quietly and was brought into the freedom fighters' camp in the jungle hill. The Funky Payback At the camp of freed slaves turned into freedom fighters, Mojulku listened to their plan of how to free the land and the princess who was supposed to be the next heir to the throne from the clutches of the Krenkodine's king, King Krook G. Reed and his army and his ruthless ally, the Sharukans. After he accepted to help the freedom fighters, Mojulku is heading back to the jungle to find and attack the Krenkoos' camp alone. He beat all the Krenkodine soldiers and elites and then he killed the lieutenant and the general himself who wants to get revenge of his brother's death but Mojulku beaten him twice and then he went to the underwater seas where the Sharukans are preparing for the attack on the island where King G. Reed is taking over once they eradicated the island's army. As he swims deeper and reached the Sharukans, he slaughtered all the Sharukan warriors and elites and defeated the lieutenant and the Sharukanese King's cousin who commanded his army then ripped him apart and send the severe bodies to the Sharukanese King and his domain as a strong message that their evil plan has failed. As he swims back to the surface, the princess was waiting for her rescuer as she stood before her and was thanked by the loyalists to the true ruler. Mojulku listened to her request and offering the reward once he finished the job to overthrow King G. Reed and Mojulku accepted her offer and request. But to him, he has been waited for this moment. Mojulku travelled to King G. Reed's fortress island and infiltrated the castle where he might be stayed at his throne room. He seek through dungeons to corridors until he was caught and brought it to the throne room where King G. Reed is expecting him. Tortured and humiliated in front of his nemesis, Mojulku went rage as his Aura suddenly prompted appeared surrounded his body and breaks free from his captors. He was about to fight King G. Reed but he fought his all forces with his bare bloody fists. After he bloody beat them in bloody pulps, he defeated King G. Reed and avenged his family and tribe. With King G. Reed is gone, Mojulku was thanked by the princess when she and her loyal army returned to her rightful place and rewarded with huge amount of gold and offered him to be her enforcer but Mojulku refused as he chose his profession as the mercenary and took half of amount gold because she needed more gold to rebuild. Aftermath Mojulku was in vacation after his tail of a wild ride of his life. Until his nemesis returned to get revenge on him as his head is on the bounty price; but that doesn't stop him forever as he's the Renegade Marauder and the Funky Freedom Fighter. On December 2012, he was last seen randomly in Sri Lanka, the coastline between India and Pakistan, Southeast Asia, and Madagascar and then later recruited by the UN-GDI as their mercenary. 'Personality' Mojulku is pretty savaged warrior, less hot-tempered, extremely power, arrogant, and very proud. He got also a funky persona and some clunky lines like "You're funked out" and "It's funky killing time" and "Funky fishing style." 'Powers and Abilities' Mojulku is a skilled tribal warrior and the survivalist. He has great fighting skill of spear, hunting knife, and machete and very good with his accuracy shots with bow and arrow, and saw-off shotgun. With his Aura, Mojulku can go into rage and battle against his massive foes and bigger threats with his bare hands, punching them hard and ripping their body parts. He can control his physical strength with and without his Aura whenever he needs to cool down. 'Inspirations' - Inspired from Taito's arcade game "The First Funky Fighter." Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:Deadly Alliance Mercenaries Category:UN-GDI